Lost to the Mists of Time
by Soulweb Knight
Summary: Set over 10,000 years after EoE, a team of explorers reach an planet were the last remnants of an once mighty empire fights a brutal civil war. Once more the EVA's must rise and take their place in the universe. A Stargate/Eva crossover. In hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A tribute to two of the greatest shows that ever aired. You time was cut too short. _

_Characters maybe out of character (OCC) here. I really need to get this idea out of my head so I can focus on other stuff. It's fast paced in terms of character development and introduction so deal with it. _

_Takes place in an AU were Jack never became a general and Hammond is still in command at the SGC. Mitchell never joined the team and the Ori are no longer a threat, but they do exist somewhere. _

_Don't expect perfection!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Stargate SG-1. I do own the plot for this story._

**Forgotten Race **

**Chapter 1**

A large ring with craved symbols around it stood under the shadow of a massive cliff. In front of it some yards away sat a pedestal with the same symbols craved around it. In the center of the pedestal was a large red stone.

All around the ring were high cliffs, fallen boulders, and weather worn skeletons of trees. A dry wind blew though kicking up the loose dirt and dust. The bleak, broken landscape was interrupted by the ring. Walking towards the pedestal were four human sized figures.

They stood at the base of the steps leading to the rings. All four wore green combat fatigues and carried some sort of weapon. The leader was a man with gray hair beside him was a shorter, blonde haired woman. The tallest and bulkiest was a black skinned man carrying a large staff shaped weapon. The last figure was the same height as the leader and was holding a book in his hand.

The four made their way to the pedestal and stopped. The leader began to speak.

"So Danny boy, why exactly is the planet called the Ghost Planet?" he asked the man carrying the book.

"While according to the text here the Ancients visited here once and encountered a two warring races on this planet. One group called themselves Angels and the other was a human looking race that called the Remnants. Appently they two factions of the a dead empire fighting over what was left. Oh, the text also says the Ancients located a treasure trove of artifacts from this empire in a ruined city near the ocean. The also mention something about the water, but the rest I can't translate." He frowned trying to make sense of the time worn text. "Jack I think we're looking at a civilization that predates the Ancients."

The brown haired archeologist who served as the team's translator tried to make out the rest of the passage, but to no avail. The book held pictures from the original tablet that was currently sitting on his desk back the SGC. Since he couldn't bring the Ancient tablet with him, a large blown up picture would have to suffice.

As one of the leading experts on the Ancients, a race of humans who existed long before his people the Tau'ri of Earth, Daniel Jackson was invaluable. Numerous crises had been averted thanks his work and along with the rest of the team they had become the flagship team of Stargate Command.

Under the leadership of General Hammond and later General Landry they had defended Earth from many threats of invasion from parasites, fanatics, and forged alliances with friendly races. New, off world technology was slowly being integrated into the main population all thanks to the SGC.

"Angels, treasure, old technology, ruined cities, strange water just another day on the job eh Carter?" he said the blonde haired women, who looked around the broken ground.

"With all do respect sir I think we move out. We need to find that city and shelter for the night." She said to the gray hair leader.

"Yes, well boys and girls lets move out." He said walking in a random direction.

"Jack, that's not the right way, the passage out of the mountains is over there." The book man said pointed the opposite way Jack had been walking.

"Ah, I knew that I was just testing you. So shall we get a move one? We're burning daylight." He said sheepishly. "Sam led the way."

"Yes sir." The blonde said leading them towards the only pass out of the valley were the ring was.

As they left the valley a figure appeared from behind the rock. It had the figure of a woman and covered in a tight fitting black jumpsuit. On her back was a long, black rifle with glowing red orbs near the trigger and along the barrel. Her face and head were obscured by a black mask showing only her eyes. At her waist hung a pair of short swords encased in a black sheathes. A pair of red eyes watched them then turning the way the gray haired man had been going she jumped high into the air.

Jumping higher than any normal human could she quickly made her way over the crest of the high cliffs. Soon the valley once again laid silent, the only signs of passing five sets of footprints in the broken, dusty earth.

**Three hours later**

The four humans made their out of the canyon pass and came face to face with cliff. A massive lake sat the base of the cliff. The sun was setting just over the horizon. A small, ancient pathway made its way down from the cliff to a strip of land that eventually led to wide flat area.

"O'Neill, come here." The dark skinned man said to Jack in his baritone voice.

Jack made his way over to the cliff edge and looked down. Instead of blue water the lake was a reddish yellow color and smelled foul even from high above.

"And here I was hoping a quick swim." Jack said wiping the sweat off his brow. "What's wrong with this planet? It feels like the middle of summer. I've been to hot planets, but this place takes the cake."

"According to my equipment it's been a constant 93 degrees since we arrive." Sam said pulling a compact laptop from her backpack.

"Well who wants to go down first?" he asked, "Alright, then I guess I will." He said after nobody volunteered, "Teal'c cover me." He asked the black man who nodded.

Slowly he made his way down the cliff. Leaning against the cliff had shown him it was very brittle thus he had to try to keep his balance on the narrow, broken path. Behind him the others walked carefully following his footsteps down.

More than once the path gave way underfoot, but luckily they didn't fall.. Finally they reached the bottom as the sun fell below the horizon. Night came quickly as they carefully made their way towards the plain, careful to not touch the water. The smell grew more intense as they reached the bottom.

The bright, full moon gave the strange, red water a glow. Jack personally thought it looked like blood. Not a word had been spoken since their reached the bottom. The smell of the water was horrible and to him it seemed almost to smell like blood. The clouds began to cover the sky. A slight breeze blew in taking the smell away from them.

Weariness overcame them and they made came in a small cave set into the cliff. Larger rocks block it from plain sight. They were about three hundred yards away from the edge of the lake. Keeping the glow of their lanterns down the group set up camp, Sam and Daniel quickly fell asleep. Jack sat of a nearby rock cradling his weapon of choice a P-90 assault rifle. Beside him, a silent giant watched tirelessly staff weapon at his side.

"Teal'c I'm going to turn in. Wake me in four hours.' He said to the giant.

"Very well O'Neill." Teal'c said simply.

With that Jack walked into the lantern light and lay down. With his gun in ease reach he let the blackness take him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence of night fell a not a sound was heard. Teal'c stood still watching with growing unease. From his vantage point he could see the shoreline and the plains. Suddenly the clouds moved and a beam of moonlight fell on the rocky shore line.

In the sudden brightness he could see a shape among the rocks. A cross made of wood with a smaller cross made of metal, he determined it to be so, hanging from the center of the wood cross. He regarded it with interest wondering what kind of people had put it there; in his soul he felt it. This was a monument to a warrior. He had met other races who had similar customs, monuments to the honored dead.

This place and the ground around it must have been special and sacred to the people of this world. He could almost feel the spirit of the dead watching him, judging his worth. A mist crept in from the lake and covered everything. Soon the cross and the shore were hidden by the mist as even the moon vanished from his sight.

It seemed that the mist swirled for a moment and out of the mist the gray silhouette of a woman appeared with long hair blowing gently in the wind. He imagined her eyes looking start at him and nodding her head. Then she vanished and the mist rolled away.

Once again he could see everything as moonlight light the world again. In his heart and soul he knew the spirit of the dead had judged them. For tonight they could rest in peace for the dead would guard them against the unknown.

Taking a glance at the place were his teammate slept he walked down to the shore. Walking to the cross he knelt in reverence before it. Shutting his eyes he offered a prayer to the dead. Truly he felt the noble warrior who had been honored here for her courage and sacrifice; he had seen it before among his people, the Jaffa. To honor the fallen warrior and offer a prayer was customary and here it seemed to be no different.

Suddenly his cheek felt very cold. For a moment he felt the sensations of a soft hand caressing his face. Then it was gone as the moonlight was once again covered by the clouds.

Teal'c returned to his post feeling restored in body and mind. Deciding that he wouldn't awaken his comrades he prepared to stand watch the entire night. He would watch and wait for the figure to show its self again.

As the hours went by he still saw nothing. The memory of the sensations he had felt at the warrior's monument sent a pleasant feeling though his whole body. Slowly his eyes began to close and he fought a desperate battle to stay awake, but lost. There standing against the rock hands on hips stood the woman's silhouette and the last image he saw before sleep won the battle.

* * *

**Dawn the next day **

Jack awoke feeling rested and recharged. He was somewhat annoyed at Teal'c not waking him to take watch, but thought the big man must have had a reason. Grabbing his vest he pulled open one of the many vest pockets and pulled out a few Power Bars to eat. Taking swing for the water canteen in his pack he grabbed his gun and went for a walk.

He saw earlier that Daniel was already up and Sam had woken just after him. After passing a very much awake Teal'c who wore a small smile, he walked down the shore line. The smell still the same, but he had become more adjusted to it. Then he saw the cross.

Daniel was sitting frantically writing in his notebook. Jack walked to the archeologist's side and sat down beside him.

"Oh, Jack. Did you see this?" Daniel said pointing to the cross.

"Yes, it's a wooden cross with a metal cross hanging on it." He stated the obvious.

"No, not just that. Look that way." Daniel said pointing the opposite way Jack had come.

Jack strained his eyes, but all he could see was more pieces of broken wood. Beyond that was the vast plain and even further, rocky hills.

"I see broken wood, rocks, dirt, and dirt. Yes, lots of dirt."

"Think Jack there aren't any trees nearby, so how did the wood get here?" Daniel gave him a pointed look.

"We are not alone." He said trying to be ominous. "That sounded much better on TV."

Daniel smiled and nodded in agreement. Jack strained his neck to see what he writing. It appeared to be sketch of the lake with Daniel's personal notes of the planet beneath it.

"So the question now is where all the people are?' Jack asked himself.

Daniel had been asking himself the same question for hours. "I'm willing to bet they left this area and either moved to the hills over that way" pointing to the west were the hills met the plain, "or they left this world via the gate."

Jack said nothing as they sat in silence. The sun rose steadily and the temperature rose quickly as they sat in silence. No noises save for the other two moving about or any sort of animal was to be heard.

* * *

A rumble came from another lake far from the explorers nestled high in the shattered mountains. The water rippled as something rose from the reddish yellow depths. The liquid rolled off it as it pulled itself to the rocky shore. Standing it took a deep breath and let out a terrifying, primal roar. The land echoed of the rocky cliffs the surrounded the lake.

For many long moments the roar lasted before finally coming to the end. It began to sniff around for prey and finally it found something. Four different scents came down to it carried by the wind. The liquid dripped off as it flexed it clawed hand as the reverberations came to an end.

The monster stood as tall a man, very bulky, with four arms. The head was a disfigured lump like melted wax. Too many mouths and empty eye sockets decorated its many nosed face. The bulk of the monster was he same pale peach color and strange bulges grew and squirmed. Two of its limbs were normal looking human arms and the upper two arms had long, black claws instead of fingers. The back was like the refuse pile of human and animal body parts. Eyes, arms, legs, teeth, bodies, and antlers jumbled together in a mess.

Within its brain the mixed messages confused it. Eat, help, protect, kill, mate, and many more over loaded its brain. Then a message won out louder than all others and the primitive brain accepted the new command. Hunt.

With ease that bellied its great bulk, it dropped to all fours it began loping towards the cliff wall to seek a way though. Each stride carried it closer and closer towards its prey.

* * *

They had been moving since mid morning. Sam had wanted to gather some samples of the ground and water to analyze back home. That had taken some time, but then Daniel saw a piece of broken stone with some form of writing on it and just had to study it. In the end he hadn't learned anything from it and they were behind a few hours. Now they were moving steadily towards the hills.

Still they had found nothing. No signs of humans or anything else for that matter, just endless plains, with a few hardy shrubs and grasses. _Somebody is going to have to report back command or they might jump the gun. If we don't find anything in the next few hours we have to turn back. With luck we just might make…_

"Sir you might want to have a look at this." Sam said snapping Jack out of his thought.

He quickly made his way over to the rest of the team. Joining them on one of the small mounds that dotted the landscape he saw something.

The land dropped down quickly and then leveled out about ten feet below. A little ways away stood the weather beaten ruins of a house. Around the house a swarm of…things, all Jack could do to describe them was leftovers. They were shaped like humans, but other body parts jutted out from odd directions. Extra legs, mouths, and many had bloated skinned, in his mind these things were the stuff of Hollywood.

"I sense a mad scientist at work." Jack said as he leveled his P-90 at the things, the rest of the team followed his led.

Suddenly one of the creatures broke off from the pack and started to walk towards them. Quickly the team dropped to the ground as the thing let out a bird like caw. The rest of the pack turned their attention to the hill were they lay.

With shriek the pack left the ruined house and gather where the one that had seen them was. It made a gesture up the incline and the thongs charged, jaws opened revealing many teeth and various claws and arms rose.

"Shit, I think it time to retreat." Jack said paler as the things tried to climb the steep incline. "Sam, C-4 now." He knew that couldn't hold the things off from here, but they could slow them down.

The blonde got the message and pulled out a stick of C-4 and began to set it. Jack did the same as Daniel and Teal'c began pulling back down the hill. Detonators in hand they joined the other two as they tried to find a better location to fend of the things.

The things finally started to get over the hill and began to charge the retreating group. They stopped and leveled their weapons about hundred yards away. They had nowhere to run. All around them was plains and the section of the lake behind them was barren of any cover.

"Wait for it." Jack reassured them as more and more began to crest the hill. "Wait for it."

"Sir" Sam warned shifting slightly.

"Now"

Twin blast blossomed as earth and hunks of flesh were ripped to pieces. The pack was thrown in disarray. The front runners stopped to look back. An arm flew towards them and Teal'c smoothly stepped aside. As if it still had a body it started to pull itself and tried to grab his leg. The big man swung his staff weapon like a golf club and sent the arm flying again.

"I knew showing you how to golf was a good idea." Jack quipped.

"Indeed." Teal'c said returning his attention to the pack of things.

Jack aimed and began to fire at the frontrunners. The other three began to shot as the pack appeared ready to charge again. Howls of rage and pain as the bullets ripped into flesh and bone, yet the pack charged undeterred.

Jack found himself wishing he had a grenade right then. They had been slowly backing away, but the creatures were getting closer. No matter how many were killed more rose up to take the place.

The creatures were within six feet of them they let loose a war cry and charged. Jack mowed down one and found himself fighting with the things hand to hand. The putrid breath blew in face as an impossibly long forked tongue tried to lick him. The smell of the thing with leftover body parts was similar to the smell of the red water. The jaw was filled with very sharp teeth.

Suddenly Jack found himself free as the thing was blasted off by a Jaffa staff blast. Giving him a brief smile of thanks he started shooting again. Daniel and Sam were still standing and shooting. Another one of the things came rushing towards him and jumped at him clawed hand ready to strike.

He saw it too late, too late to raise his gun, too late to avoid. Sam yelled too late, Teal'c couldn't get close enough. The world slowed to a crawl as he watched his death come to him. Snarling the thing raise its spear like hand impale him.

Out of nowhere an orange blast came hurtling though the sky into the chest of the thing. The force shot the body back into the pack knocking over several. Dozens more blast came wiping out the things near the four of them.

Not wasting the time gained Jack rallied his team and they began to fall back under the cover of many more orange blast. Jack led them towards the source of the shots as the rest of the pack tried to follow. The blast's saw that none made it too close, but the seeming endless hordes pushed on regardless. More and more of the creatures swarmed over the hill.

"Whoever is shooting is good." Sam commented as the thing that nearly grabbed her shoulder was blasted in bits and pieces.

Suddenly the orange blots stopped. Jack felt a bit of fear start to rise, but quickly suppressed it as more came over the hill. Looking to the left for a moment he saw a black blur running towards them faster than was humanly possible. The black figure ran straight into the pack dodging their swipe and strikes with ease.

The things stopped charging and surrounded the black figure intent on their new prey. Jack was able to see it was a person in full black clothes carrying a long black cylinder on its back. The figure reached to its side and in a flash of steel attack the things. A whirlwind of flashing steel and blood was all they could see as the pack charged the newcomer. With a dancers grace it hacked at limbs, severed heads and slaughtered the things. Blood sprayed yet no feel on the figure, instead any orange aura appeared deflected it.

"What should we do Jack?" Daniel asked as they regrouped watched the figure's death dance.

"We help, focus on the on the outer edges." Jack replied seeing the pack was solely focused on the newcomer.

With that they began to aid the whirlwind of death in its task. Within minutes the seemingly endless pack was reduced to nothing and swarm stopped coming over the blasted hill. In the place of a swarm of hunger things stood a pile of blood, gore and various assorted body parts. Blood stained the dusty earth and the wind no longer blew. In the center standing at ease was their rescuer.

The figure was tall and shapely woman. She wore a tight, dark gray bodysuit made out of what appeared to be cloth and carried long blade at her side. Her face was hidden by a black cloth, save for the eyes, which Jack saw were brilliant red. Her black gloved hands pulled the black cloth from her face off. Her skin was snow white. _Albion _Jack thought as he nudged Daniel foward to talk to her. _She can't be more than twenty-five _he thought.

"You speak English right?" she said suddenly shocking them as they never expected the people of this world to speak their own tongue.

"Ah yes, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c. You are…?" Daniel pointed to each in turn.

"You may call Israfeal, 7th Angel of the Remnants, commander of the 2nd scout division." She turned suddenly towards where the ruins of the house were then looked back at them. "What business does the Tau'ri of Earth have with a dead world? Oh yeah those things you were killing were called Fasheen, humans who lost their humanity and minds She aid indicating the bloodied corpses.

"We came to see if anything or anybody war around and to make friends if possible. I assume Fasheen means something in you language?" Daniel said tactfully avoided asking any other burning question he had about the world.

"You're correct. In our tongue it means the trash, junk, refuse that they are; mindless creatures driven by hunger for flesh. More important than them are you. Don't expect us to buddy up to you quickly. We are a long lived race and our memories are equally long. Come, I will take you to the outpost from there I'll contact the HQ. Our leader would want to talk with you, but I would very careful." She said as she walked away.

"What do you mean?" Jack spoke up as they walked after her.

"His sister was killed by the Alterans and you are the descendants of them. If you wish to make _friends _then you need to talk to him." she said coldly.

"You can't hold us accountable for the actions of the Ancients." Sam protested.

Israfeal whirled around, eyes flashing in anger. "We have long memories _humans. _We have seen worlds form and die. That is how old we are. Those you call the Ancients were mere children compared to us when the empire still stood. You are their descendants therefore we _will _hold you accountable. Beside you're… " She trailed off before turning about and walking on. "We have observed your world for the past four thousand years. Your kind is like the Alterans before they grew arrogant and sought ascension. That was original reason they came here to the heart of the empire were the process of ascension was beginning researched, but our views didn't agree. Then the wars began again."

Jack changed his pervious estimate on her age. No way could she have been twenty-five maybe twenty-five thousand, if he was reading the clues right. He followed after his team as they made their way past the…Fasheen, as she had called them.

"So you fought a war with the Ancients over ascension?" Daniel asked.

"No, we fought another race that had long resisted us and then we were betrayed by our government. In the chaos the Alterans stole the ascension process research and began to decimate our cities. In the course of a year we were destroyed. All because we disagreed with them." she said sadly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam questioned puzzled about her sudden willingness to talk after the earlier outburst.

"So you know a bit of our past and aren't completely ignorant when you talk with us."

Something told him these people would be invaluable allies, but first they would have to show these people they were different. The Ancients attack them for having a different view and they had lost a lot of people because of it. Now it was up to them show that they might be of Ancients descent, but were nothing like the Ancients. He walked forward undaunted after all he had done this sort of thing before…sorta.

* * *

In front of the group Isrfeal smiled as she led them towards the hills. She had heard the thoughts of the group or at lest the general idea, thanks to training with Areal, a true master of mind reading. The blonde was questioning, the dark man was looking out for more enemies, the gray haired one had resolved himself for something, and the mousy haired man, Daniel, was ready to explode with questions.

Her smile grew a tiny bit. When she attacked them it wasn't for being of Alteran descendant, but her own long, simmering anger over the death of her people and kin. Then she deiced to give them a history lesson, even when she wasn't supposed to be giving it out according to the rules. Tabris had always said she had a big mouth, and more than once offered to put a sock in it. Her thoughts grew sour at her traitorous brother. Truthfully she thought they weren't half bad… for humans.

Maybe they had hidden away long enough, perhaps it was time to aid the creation of a new empire. _The Tau'ri Empire_, _has a nice ring to it _she thought already planning her speech to the general.

* * *

End Chapter 1

_A/N: I like this version a lot more then the original thing I posted a few weeks ago. I've lost my drive to write FF, so don't expect a quick update. _

_There are going to be a lot of question about this story so just stick with me and I'll explain all things in future chapters. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm back, I would give an excuse, but nobody really cares. So here it is chapter 2 of Lost to the Mist of Time._

_As always I'm not perfect, so expect mistakes. _

_Warnings: swearing, suggestive themes, violence_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Stargate or anything else that I borrowed from any other works. I do own the Ocs and plot. _

Chapter 2

The sun rose higher as they left the plains and into the hills. Israfel led them deeper into hills along a narrow trail. Many rocks and slabs of stone blocked their way, but she led the explorers with familiar ease. They had marched in silence since her little outburst before.

Measly shrubs clung to life in the parched earth. The rocky hills cast their shadows bringing welcomed relief to the four explorers. The crunch of their boots against loose stone and dirt permeated the air. It was then that Jack noticed something strange about their guide.

Every time her black booted feet hit the ground they made no sound and the ground showed no sign of her passing. Looking harder he saw a brief flash of orange as her boot hit the ground, yet the stone remained undisturbed.

_Must be some strange alien thing _he thought as they walked around a large chunk of rubble.

Abruptly they stopped. Looking ahead Jack saw a massive valley. The hills ended and dropped off quiet suddenly. A single narrow strip of earth marked the path down to the valley below. At the bottom of the valley was a lake similar to one they had seen earlier. Many lumpy hills dotted the area. The gleam of metal caught Jack's eye.

Then he saw it. The twisted wreckage of a ship lay on the valley floor near the lake. Something in the design of the ships seemed familiar to him. _Where have I seen this before? _

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you a little bit more about the people of this world." Israfel said more to herself. "What you see in front of you was once a battlefield between two powers. The inhabitants of this world and the Alterans fought the second battle of the 3rd Cosmic War, roughly 12,000 years ago."

She continued down the path with practiced ease. The other four hurried after her curious to learn about the inhabitants.

"We call this the Lumalve Valley. Every time walk down here it takes me back. Back to a time of proud empires, glorious cities, and war. I can still remember that Battle of Lumalve, the feel of sweet stench of death, the feeling of Alteran blood running over my hands, the smell of charred flesh, and the screams of pain. The bellow of chaos over the battlefield, the deafening of the volleys of gunfire, roaring orders, falling metal, and the raging fire, blood soaked fields, the sweet stench of fear and desperation, oh yes it was a glorious age." Israfel let out a giggle then turned to face them a look of bliss on her face abruptly her demeanor changed

"We are a bloodthirsty race. We have no religion save war, war is our call, destruction is our food, blood our drink, chaos our breath. We Angels are born of war and the rest of the inhabitants aren't much better. We are monsters, who know no restraint." Turning back she went on down the slope. "My fondest memory was running towards the Alteran commander as they tried to stop me, blast of energy and fire all around me. My sword flashed and the intoxicating smell of blood wafted from my blades. I finally reached the commander and shoved my hand though his chest. There amongst the bodies of his elite troops, I held him, my arm completely though his chest as warm blood still pumped coating me." She shivered in delight as the memory. "I love that feeling."

Jack was starting to worry…a lot. He doubted the sanity of this women and safety of his team. He exchanged glances with Sam and she nodded once. Long years of working together they had no need for words; a look was all the four needed to make their intentions clear. They would stay with Israfel for the time. Ahead of him Daniel and Teal'c kept up with her as the Angel talked on about her bloody exploits.

_If she's an angel, I hate to see a demon. She must be bi-polar or something. _Jack thought as he rejoined the group.

"…and this one time one of my brothers trapped an entire city of Alterans inside a Dirac Sea. We listened to them scream and slowly suffocate over these drones we use to use for recon. So, anyway back to the Cosmic War. The Battle of Lumalve was won shortly after I put my arm though the Alteran commander. They retreated to the area where we were today and made a final stand. I was the commander of the imperial troops in Lumalve and offered them an ultimatum, but they refused to give up. So great was their arrogance and stupidity I did them a favor and slaughtered them all. That marked the end of the invasion on this world, but we found they were attacking other worlds in the Empire and we retaliated." Israfel said nostalgically.

"Pardon my interruption, but what were you fighting the Ancients about?" Daniel asked he tried to dig for information about this race that seemed to have faced the Ancients and won.

"Ascension and the right to rule. You see our race began over 20,000 years ago. For the greater part of that time there were two factions, the humans, and the Angels. Then a group of old humans, who attempted to become gods, created a plan using a false prophecy. After locating a frozen Angel their used its flesh to build a machine with the powers of an Angel, shortly after they found a second Angel buried in the earth. From that they built more of the machines. It was then the humans gave them a name, Evangelion or EVA for short." Israfel said as they reached the valley floor.

"So the EVA is an Angel." Sam said.

'No, it's a hybrid, an unholy fusion of human and Angel. Some might call it the next evolutionary step, but they are wrong. At its core the EVA is a machine, a machine that requires a pilot and a sacrifice." Israfel corrected her. "But anyway back to the history. After the creation of the EVAs the Angel War began. The Angels attacked the humans trying to free the two captured ones, but in the end the EVAs killed us one by one. Shortly after we were all defeated a group of old humans, called SEELE, ordered the commander of the EVAs to start the Impact and give them control, so they could become gods of some sort. The commander refused and tried to take control himself, but the end control was given over to one of the Angel slayers, and EVA pilot by the name of Shinji Ikari."

Israfel fell silent for a moment, behind her. They were standing by on of the piles of ship wreckage that dotted the valley. Abruptly she marched over to the pile of wreckage and sat down after removing the rifle from her back.

"Sit, its midday, you need to eat and it's too dangerous to move very far right now. Large bands of Fasheen roam this valley. They're most active at midday." She said indicating them to join her.

'So what is this Impact thing you were taking about?" Jack asked curious why she had frowned when she mentioned it moments ago.

"Pray you never find out human." She answered sharply.

The team joined her, happy to rest for a moment after their encounter with the Fasheen pack and trek. Daniel shot Jack a warning glance; he didn't want to piss off their guide especially after hearing her stories.

Israfel began to explain more of the history of her world as Sg-1 dug into their rations. Jack noted that she ate nothing and never made eye contact with them once. Instead she was scanning the area like something was moving around. Slowly he moved his P-90 to a more comfortable spot ready for anything.

A male silhouette stood in front of a large glass tank set in the middle of the room. A full body jacket concealed his body blending in perfectly with the darkness. The only illumination came from a single light over the tank. Within the tank many snake like things swam in their aquatic world.

"So this is you hide, in the shadows just like your father." A female voice said from the darkness. "When will you give the order?"

"In the darkness I find refuge. Here in the presence of the mistake, I find comfort." The male said avoiding her question. "They were created by our scientist to allow us to field tougher, faster, stronger soldiers. Lesser races willing sought us out just so they could get the parasites. Then we used them as pawns in our wars. I went along with it, even supported the plan. How is that right? I let them spread even when we knew all about the personality manifestation flaw."

"They were not a mistake, nor a sin. You know that to be true. None could have predicted they would change like they did. It's not your fault." The female said her footsteps echoing the in empty room. "Those other races chose to become host and once they did so they were little better that slaves, they all would have died without the parasite, you know that. We did tell them it was a one trip after."

"I know, but still I… I'm the one who ordered their creation and its time to end them, yet I can't. At one point they might have been considered the offspring of our race, but know they are mad and must be put down, but I can't bring myself to do it."

"From what I have gathered the Tau'ri of Earth have killed numerous System Lords and even defeated Anubis. I have seen the lines of destiny joining us with them. Perhaps they are the ones worthy of the legacy of our race and the ones to wipe the slate clean for us including those things." The female said as she came to rest beside the man.

"Destiny, bah, I never believed in such crap. Destiny and fate are excuses for the weak to justify their actions. I have no use of them. Not so long ago the Asgard named them the Fifth Race and handed over most of their technology to them. They then committed mass suicide." The man said reaching out a gloved hand to touch the tank wall. "We are the reason they reached the dead end. The data was purposely sabotaged and then given to them, even though we had an alliance. I should know I gave the order." He finished bitterly.

"Then let our atonement begin here, for all our sins. Perhaps they can do what the Alterans, Nox, Furling, Asgard, Angel, and many others failed to do. Let us clear the path and set them on the path." The women said laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "You know, in a lot of ways your like your father, yet there is something else that I can't discern. Then again its no surprise considering what you went though with the Impact."

"No word can describe what I saw, and felt that day."

Silence filled the dark room. The snake like parasites swam in their aquatic home unconcerned by the two figures.

"What else have you seen?" the man asked.

"A team of Tau'ri explorers has come thought the Stargate. Early this morning they were saved form a pack of Fasheen by Israfel. Currently they are in Lumalve Valley resting. She is taking them to the outpost and will make contact before the day is out." The woman said carefully taking the man's hand gently off the tank wall.

"Don't toy with me Arael. What else have you seen?" he said warningly, he knew her games well, very, very well.

"The Advent is on the move. They learned of the Tau'ri on our world and have sent Sandalphon and Sahaquiel to capture them. No doubt in my mind they will attempt to force an alliance, most likely by claiming we are some rebel group. Also Tabris and Armisael have vanished from my sight." Arael said hesitantly.

"How is that possible? You can feel the AT fields of all things on this… planet." He suddenly realized it. "They've left haven't they? Bastard, fifteen thousand years and he can still predict my every move. What the hell did he come back as? What did I bring him back as?" the male asked himself angrily.

Arael nodded, "Where they are I have no clue. I would hazard a guess that they are going to try to raise the C'tan, just like before the division. You've come far since the Third Impact. The scared little boy that I offered my hand too on that beach so long ago is gone. In his place I have you, a commander who rallied two long separated factions and brought them together by rebirth. You did what most would have been written off as impossible." Arael moved closer to him.

The man scoffed lightly, "I only did what any other would do."

"Would any other man have rallied those who returned and forged a community out of the ashes of a once great city? Would the same man have they surrendered his position when others came along with more experience then him? How did he avoid the addiction that power creates? No, only you could have because you are so humble with the power of a god at your beckoning." She said sliding in front of him.

"Arael, don't do it. I'm with…" he was suddenly cut off as he felt her arms go around his neck.

"I know you like Red, but I've been waiting for so long I'm willing to share, remember I shifted though her memories and I can say your everything I want in a man. After all aren't I the Light of god, maybe its time to bring light to your darkness." She whispered seductively. "I loved you since that day over Tokyo-3 and will never stop after all I we have an eternity."

Unbidden thoughts rose, he was in a dark room alone with a woman who wanted him badly. None would hear, as the walls were sound proof. _Maybe the darkness could hide just one more sin? _He thought as Arael's lips came closer and closer to his. Her breath sent shivers down his spine. The scent of berries pervaded everything.

"No… not here." He quickly ducked out from under her arms much to her dismay, steeling his resolve. "You're right though, its time to start down the right path."

The man turned and headed towards the darkness. Stopping he stretched out his hand. An orange hexagon shimmered into existed and then vanished as a slight rumble filled the room. Quickly a pillar rose from the floor, the orange hexagon shimmered around it for a moment before it vanished.

"I'm going to bring up the lights." He warned Arael who merely adjusted something on her head.

He pushed one of the many illuminated keys on the pillar. The lights flashed to life blinding him. As his vision cleared he saw a sight that made his heart skip a beat.

In the center of the room he saw a young woman about twenty years of age, the human form Arael took. She wore a tight fitting, black shirt that contrasted with her alabaster skin and a short, pink skirt. Around her waist was a black belt with red strips running along the top and bottom. Tall, black boots with red and silver embroidery completed her grab.

She adjusted the cloth that covered her eyes as she walked towards him. Her long, turquoise hair swayed gently. In his mind this was an angel, a perfect being, but he couldn't help but think of another red head. Then again she did that damnable sexy pout that few could resist.

"See something you like?" she teased him as she sauntered to his side, thankfully her pout gone.

"Oh yes, but nothing I haven't seen before. Remember the party in two hundred years ago, around the end of the year." He said slyly.

Arael's face heated up, she remembered that party or rather didn't remember a lot from that night. As it turned out she discovered she had a low tolerance for alcohol. The next morning she had woken up naked with man and another woman, with no memory of what had happened that night.

"You…that was low. Why can't you go back to the scared little boy who just wanted acceptance and approve that I first met. The spineless, wimp who held the heart of a warrior maiden, were did he go?" she asked more to herself as her blush receded.

"He died." The man said flatly. "He died with the Third Impact and like the phoenix he arose from the ashes of the world, a man, a leader. Now he must set up the path for another race," he said pushing down on the button his finger had been hovering over. "And now it starts."

Within the tank bubbles began to arise and the snake things began to wither as the heat rose. With grim determination he kept his finger down, sending the temperature with in the tank higher and higher.

The snakes began to silently shriek of terror as their bodies began to cook. In utter desperation they rammed into the wall of the tank trying in vain to escape the now boiling water.

"How do like your snake? Well done? Rare? Charred?" he said humorously trying avoid thinking about what he was doing.

"Oh I like the dry, crunchy kind. You know the kind that cracks when you bit them." Arael smiled as the snakes boiled away.

"Alright then, one order of Goa'uld chips coming up. Will that for here or to go?" he asked her seriously.

"Here, can I get that with some sugar?" she asked innocently.

The boiling Goa'uld found temporary rest as he his finger came off the button. He looked at her bewildered by her odd question.

"Well, can I or can I not?" she demanded tapping her foot impatiently.

"Um…sure… sugar. One batch of sugar Goa'uld chips…coming right up." He started to think maybe it was time to drop the game, even after ten thousand plus years she managed to surprise him.

Arael smirked as he pushed down the button. The Goa'uld begin to suffer their agony of being boiled alive again. She took sadistic pleasure in feeling the Goa'uld's AT fields bend and break down. Slowly, bit-by-bit the AT began to erode and inch-by-inch they suffered sweet, agonizing pain to her.

An idea came to her causing her to break out in a full-blown smile.

"Hey, Shinji-kun" she said sweetly using his name for the first time. "Can I get some _cream_ with that?"

Shinji stopped and looked at her. "I don't have any…" then it hit him, a massive blush lit up his face as he remembered the first time she said that.

Arael giggled at his face, she did love bringing up the mistakes of others almost as much she love messing with their minds. Shinji gaped at her eyes wide, his mouth moved soundlessly. She might be blind, but eyes were easily deceived. Her sight came another plane of existence, the plane above the mortal flesh and blood, the plane of holding, which kept the universe and all in it in their form. The same field the Alterans broke past to ascend, but it was a one-way trip for them.

Finally Shinji recovered enough, but he didn't say a word. Instead he raised a hand to the Goa'uld tank. Arael felt him manipulating his AT field to build up and trap energy at the palm of his hand. Recognition hit her; he was going to use the favorite tactic of Sachiel, the cross energy blast.

Among the Angels, Sachiel's attack was one of the more deadly. Matariel's drill cannon and Leliel's Dirac Sea attack stood above the cross energy blast in terms of power and lethality.

"Shinji don't do…Shit." She swore as the energy hit critical mass, it looked like a miniature sun in all its glory.

The bright blast shot into the tank and ripped the wall behind it into pieces. It reached far out into the sky before taking the distinctive cross shape.

Rapidly it died away and left a massive hole in the side of the tower they were in. She watched as another piece of the weakened tower wall fell down into the city below.

"Damn it, I wanted those chips." She saw him already on the way down the steps. "Sometimes this AT sight comes in handy. He can't hide from me no matter were he runs."

Sighing, she left the tower. The wall slid back revealing a long staircase. Using her AT field she glided down the steps still lamenting the lack of fresh, crackly chips.

"I do hope the wall didn't hit anybody," she said to herself.

Shinji hasten down the steps. The destruction of Goa'uld batch 1-00SF would attract a lot of unwanted attention. He had no time to take in the sight of the city, its graceful towers rising hundreds of feet into the air, elegantly carved buildings of white metal, long avenues of smooth ground and beautiful trees, lavished with great care. His destination was the military base on the far side of the city.

_If the information Arael found out is true then we are in trouble. Sandalphon will take the most direct way to reach the Tau'ri. That means Lumalve Valley and my Eva is in the shop. _He walked a ways down the street avoided the other pedestrians and turned into a smaller building with a plain exterior.

Inside two armed men in suits confronted him. In their hands were assault rifle size black guns with no visible scope, chamber, or ammo cartridge. Instead several small red orbs gleamed in the light. Dark glasses like the ones his father wore hid their eyes, they quickly saluted him

"Morning, gentleman. I need a RT to the commanders office right now." He ordered, handing over a ID.

"Yes Sir." One of the men said before walking over to a small box in the wall, which he then held the ID over a red gem. "Your transport is here sir." He said a moment later, handing Shinji his ID back.

The massive metal door slid open without a sound revealing a long pod standing vertically, not to different from an EVA cockpit. With ease he used his AT field to pull the door open. _The light of soul is very useful. Nearly unlimited uses and we have barely starched the surface_. He wasn't sure when during the rebirth had given humans the ability to utilize the AT fields, but more and more he was thankful he did. Many lives had been saved during the many wars they fought. _Without it we would have never survived the wars._

He climbed into the pod and let the door shut. The lights came on revealing it was exactly the same as the pilot pods used in the Evas. Memories of the horrible past started to surface, but crushed them ruthlessly.

The pod jerked slightly once and he knew that he shooting down the tracks towards his destination. The rapid transport system had been designed during the Unification War as a means to get officers and orders to the headquarters quicker than the old systems.

Slowly the pod came to a stop. He slid out the seat, opened the door and pulled himself out into a darkened room. He landed without a sound on the metal floor and walked towards the wall. A small scanner was set with several red gems that shone faintly.

He flashed of his ID at the gems and one of the red gems glowed brighter signifying acceptance. The door slid open without a sound. _I do like the new system, no more annoying eye scans and that lot. Just the AT field recognition system nearly foolproof, at least that's what Doctor Akagi said. _

He headed down the long, poorly lit corridor. The ominous, oppressive feeling grew the further along he went. Suddenly the ceiling seemed to get shorter and shorter, till he swore his hair was touching the ceiling.

"In the valley of death I ride, I guess." He murmured.

Squaring his shoulders he walked on, crushing his feelings. No emotion would be needed once he met with the Commander; emotion would only weaken and be used against him. As quickly as it came the feeling of touching the ceiling was gone.

He stood at the doorway to a massive room cloaked in shadows. On the floor, the Tree of Life glowed ominously; the oppressive atmosphere began to close in on him. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and run away, run as far away from this place as he could. A single light illuminated a desk at the top of the glowing motif and a man sitting behind it, writing on something.

_I will not run away. I will not run away._ He began to chant over and over. _I will not run away. I will not run away. _He forced himself to walk forward. _I will not run away. _He almost wished it were his father sitting behind that desk. _I will not run away. I will NOT RUN AWAY. _

He stood at attention and saluted the man. The man appeared to be about forty years of age, with his neck length black hair showing signs of gray. He wore a black, pressed suit. His face was rugged, but in way that some females of other races might find attractive.

"At ease Ikari." The man's deep voice said as he looked up from the many papers that littered his desk. "To what do I owe this pleasure? If your face is any indication you either heard the news or something else has come up."

Shinji resisted the urge to swallow as he met the steel gray eyes the general. For a moment he swore he saw raging hellfire's behind the man's eyes. "I came to you because I have recently came by some information that is rather…disturbing to say the least."

"You mean Arael found something out. Only she is too chicken to come and tell me to my face so she went to you. Am I right?" the general said leaning back.

Shinji forced himself to not say anything. He never liked General Yung, but the worst was when he insulted his friends. It seemed like his favorite targets were Arael and Asuka. Shinji had lost track of the number of times Yung had insulted them over the years. "Sir, she came to me with the news that two Angels had been dispatched by the Advent. They are heading towards Lumalve Valley for reasons unknown." He lied smoothly, mentally thanking Kaji for hammering that skill into his head.

"Anything else, _Commander_?" Yung asked as if he already knew what Shinji was hiding.

"No sir." Shinji felt the man starting at him, daring him to move. "Sir, you mention some other news. I'm afraid I haven't been accessible most of today."

Shinji almost sighed with relief when Yung stopped looking at him. Instead the man pulled a one of the many sheets of paper and began to read.

"Sixteen days ago Lt. Commander Asuka Langley Shoryu was dispatched on recon mission to the _City_. She left here with two others aboard a Fury class, gunship. Two days after their departure the gunship went down in the mountainous region just beyond the Stargate. We were able to recover the wreckage of the two pilots, however no trace was found of the Lieutenant or her two comrades. Our experts have analyzed the gunship and they found all the damage was to the pilots and engines. Since then, they haven't made contact with the any outpost, Command has decided to classify them as deserters and traitors with kill on sight orders." Yung finished, a sadistic smirk growing.

Shinji gritted his teeth and reigned in his anger. He knew Yung was enjoying every moment of it. Yung's hatred for Asuka and himself ran deep, back to the time after the Third Impact. He had heard of Asuka's crush on Kaji and wrongfully interrupted it as a desire for any older male. He found her attractive and began to pull strings within NERV China that led to his transfer to NERV Japan with the death of the Sub-Commander. The old professor had been found dead, his chest blasted out by unknown means.

With his transfer he learned the secrets of NERV. Secrets that were known only to certain people in NERV, the methods of pilot selection, Eva building process, the return of the Angels to in human form, the use of the AT field. Along with those secrets he gained access to the Magi supercomputers. When the footage of the nude sync test went missing, Shinji was asked by his father to recover it, no matter the cost. Shinji recruited Aida Kensuke and Maya Ibuki to aid him. Many late nights in NERV, often from one in the morning to seven o'clock they stole in and followed the trail. Shinji would search the offices of the suspected, while the other two followed the electronic trail.

In the end they found the stolen footage on a laptop in Yung's home. More pictures of Asuka and Rei had been found on a separate disk along with plans to isolate the girls at separate times. Shinji and Maya made sure to keep Kensuke from seeing any of the pictures or footage. Both had their own reason for protecting the footage, but mutually agreed that Kensuke had no business seeing the girls in all their glory.

In short Section 2 was called in and Yung was arrested for the theft of NERV footage. NERV lawyers, hired by Gendo, had tried to bring charges of child pornography on Yung, but he was able to avoid it by a technically. He was found guilty of theft and plotting to sexual attack a NERV employee, his wealth and land stripped away. He would spend the next twenty years in a Chinese jail. When Yung was released the man pulled the right strings and returned to NERV albeit as low ranking officer. Over those twenty years his hatred had grown towards Shinji and Asuka, whom he misguidedly blamed for his fall from power.

Some how he had been appointed the General of City Defense for reason the Council wasn't disclosing. _Then somebody high up decided to put Asuka and me under his command_. Shinji met Yung's gaze without flinching. _I brought you down once and I can do it again. _"What do you wish me to do General?"

"Take two squad of Hunter Marines, three squads of Heavy Marines, an armored division and as many transports as necessary and stop those Angels from advancing. Reinforce and take command of the Lumalve base if necessary. Then you are to send out the Hunter Marines to kill Shoryu and her co-conspirators, if she hasn't already done the deed herself." Yung handed him a piece of paper with the same instructions with the Councils twelve seals of approval.

"Very well sir. I shall attempt to capture, failing that, kill, Lt. Commander Shoryu." He read the exact text on the page. Saluting, Shinji turned away sharply and made for the exit. _I WILL crush you Yung. I will grind you into dust then throw your dust into a black hole, like I should have done all those years ago. _His teeth ached from gritting hard for so long. It had taken all his will to not go mad and kill Yung.

"I hope your ready for hell Yung. Our kind may not be able to die, but I will send you to hell no matter the cost. I swear it on my sister's grave, you will pay for everything you have taken from me."* He swore as he climbed into the transport. _I have a hothead to find before she burns another planet._

Yung glared at Shinji as he left his office. His anger knew no bounds and know there was a chance they would both come back. _Damn Council, but who had it worded in that way? _ He wanted both of them dead and then he could have the others that helped the boy executed as traitors. A savage grin came to his face as he thought of their blood dripping onto his hands.

A sudden beeping caught his attention. He moved a stack of papers off a button set in the black metal desk. He pushed the button and spun around. The wall pulled back and a thin screen slid out.

"Master, has something happened?" Yung asked.

A black hood concealed the person's upper face. Shifting shadows obscured the rest of the face form view.

"On the contrary something very good has happened. The galaxy is in turmoil and I have stepped up my plans. The time to act is coming. Soon your vengeance against all your enemies will begin." The figure said, its voice thick and gravelly.

Yung's savage grin grew. "Yes, my master. I eagerly wait for the day of reckoning. As long you hold to your side of the bargain I will obey you, my master."

The figure let out a raspy growl. "Do not presume be the master here Yung. I'm the king and you are one of my horses. When the time comes I will allow you to take your choice of any woman you choose. Serve me for all time and your reward will only grow."

"My lord, what of the Tau'ri?"

"Do not concern yourself with them. I will have them dealt with. The last thing I need is the unification of all the humans in the galaxy."

"Are you saying that…" Yung's eyes went wide.

"Yes, the Tau'ri have the potential to recreate what happened several millennium ago."

"Then we will have to make sure they never reach that far."

"See to it Yung and do not forget who owns your soul." The figure said and vanished from the screen.

The screen receded back into the wall and once again it was concealed. Yung eagerly rubbed his hands together. "Time to get busy." He smirked as began to write out orders. _The universe is changing and I intend to take the reigns. The Council, the master, the Ikari family will all be crushed. Goodbye General Yung, hello Yung the god. _

_A/N: It seemed like a natural place to the chapter here. By the way I would like to get people's opinions, is this story a borderline T- M or should it be M. _

_As always please be patient and hold your question until all is revealed._

_Related information-__ here I will have the smaller details for those who care, as well as notes, outtakes, author's thoughts, etc._

_I really didn't like the way the first part between Sg-1 and Israfel came out. I might go back and rewrite it later on so it flows better. _

_Yes, Arael is blind. She can 'see' the AT fields and the shapes they take. This allows her to see past physical barriers. _

_Here is a list of the Angels and which side they are on._

_**Remnant **_

_Arael_

_Israfel_

_Matariel _

_Leliel _

_Bardiel _

_Iruel _

_Sachiel_

_**Advent**_

_Tabris_

_Sahaquiel _

_Sandalphon_

_Zeruel_

_Armisael_

_Shamshel_

_Gaghiel_

_Ramiel_

_*Yes, I realize that I did create a something of a paradox with Shinji's statement about "our kind not being able to die" and the swearing on his sister's grave, but this will be explained later._


End file.
